Ryan's Rae of Sunshine
by angelinexo
Summary: Shortly after the Triple Threat Day, Gabriella's cousin moves into town and catches the eye of a certain blonde actor. But it's obvious to everyone that she's hiding something. But what? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This starts about two weeks after the movie ends, so they're all sophomores (I think) and 16 years old. Correct me if I'm wrong though.**

* * *

**Prologue **

"Hey guys, guess what?" Gabriella greeted the gang (which consisted of Troy, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason) taking a seat at the crowded lunch table. "My cousin Rae-Anne is moving to Albuquerque. She's just a couple of weeks younger than me, so she'll be in our classes."

"That's cool," Sharpay said. She had lost a lot of her iciness when she and Zeke became a couple shortly after the callbacks. "When is she coming?"

Before Gabriella could reply, someone screamed out, "TIGGER!" and the next second, Gabriella was hugging a girl slightly smaller than herself. Gabriella laughed as she said, "Hey there Piglet."

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my _little_ cousin, Rae-Anne Rose Ramirez," Gabriella introduced, emphasizing 'little'. "Rae, this is Troy, Taylor and her boyfriend Chad, Ryan and Sharpay Evans and her boyfriend Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason."

"I am only three weeks younger than you, Gabriella Anne Montez!" she exclaimed indignantly. As the group made polite conversation, they checked out their friend's cousin.

Rae-Anne Rose Ramirez, also known as Rae, was slightly smaller than her cousin. Her skin tone was also a shade darker than Gabriella's. Her hair was also very similar to her cousin's, except that it was shorter, only a little bit past her shoulders, and not as wavy. She had a round face, which at the moment held a small smile on her lips. Also, she wore pink-rimmed glasses. Rae-Anne also wasn't as petite as her cousin, but slightly plumper.

There was one person in particular, however, who noticed more. Noticed how Rae-Anne's hair bounced slightly as she talked and laughed. Noticed how Rae-Anne's jean skirt showed off more skin than appropriate for school (not that this person minded) and how it seemed to hug her hips perfectly; how Rae-Anne's pink tank top seemed to be skin-tight. Noticed how her chocolate brown eyes seemed to shine with innocence.

Ryan Matthew Evans could safely say he was definitely attracted to Rae-Anne Ramirez.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's just a little introduction. So, love it, hate it? I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism, but no flames please. **

**And as you can see from the title, I have no clue what i should title this, so ideas would be appreciated.**


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Chapter One:  
Getting to Know Each Other**

**Later That Afternoon**

"Well, Zeke, Jason, and I have to go head off to basketball practice," Chad said when the gang met up after school.

"Yah, Sharpay, Kelsi, and I are going to go watch them," Taylor added.

"And Troy and I have rehearsals for the school musical," Gabriella said. "I'm so sorry Rae, I'm like totally leaving you."

"Nice to know I'm loved," Rae-Anne said jokingly.

"You know, I could show her around," piped Ryan. Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her twin and looked at him suspiciously. Ryan was more of a follower than a leader, and it wasn't like him to volunteer himself for something like this.

"I'd love that," Rae-Anne said politely, "Nice to know somebody cares." She smiled, letting everyone know she didn't take it personally.

**X . x . X . x . X**

"So, tell me about yourself Ryan," Rae-Anne said when they arrived at a nearby park and sat down at the benches. "All I know is that your name is Ryan Evans and that Sharpay is your sister."

"Well, I was born on a foggy December evening of 1989," Ryan started dramatically, earning a giggle from Rae-Anne. "I was born a whole ten minutes before Sharpay, though you wouldn't be able to tell from the way we are at school," he continued, referring to how Sharpay often bossed him around.

"So you guys are twins," recapped Rae-Anne, "Cool."

"What about you?" Ryan asked, "Any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child," replied Rae-Anne, smiling.

"You have no idea how lucky you are. So where did you live before you moved here?" Ryan asked.

"I lived on the east coast, in Virginia Beach, Virginia," Rae-Anne said, "We moved here to be closer to Gabi and her family. My mom and Gabi's mom are sisters."

There was a comfortable silence as the pair watched little kids play on slides and the swing sets.

"I should take Katie here sometime, she'd just love it," Rae-Anne said to herself out-loud.

"Who's Katie?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, um, she's my little sister," Rae-Anne said.

"I thought you said you were an only child," Ryan said, confused. Was Rae-Anne trying to hide something?

"Oh, well, you see. She's actually my little cousin. Her parents died when she was younger and my mother got custody, and she's been living with us ever since. I've just always see her as a little sister, so…"

"Oh, okay," Ryan said, though he didn't believe her. There was something suspicious about her story, but he left it alone.

"You know, back in Virginia, me and my friends would love to go on the swing sets, and take turns pushing each other," Rae-Anne said wistfully, watching the little children swinging.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ryan asked with a smile. He grabbed Rae-Anne's hand and dragged her over to the swing set.

"Excuse me, Miss," Ryan said politely to the mother of one of the children on the swings, "My friend is a bit homesick, so do you mind if she gets a turn on the swing set?" Rae-Anne slapped Ryan's arm playfully.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Rae-Anne apologized, "My friend here, he's a bit delusional." She glared at Ryan.

"No, it's alright dear," the woman said laughing, "it's about time we head back home now anyway. Come now Jamie. Have fun you two lovebirds."

Ryan ignored the woman's last comment and guided Rae-Anne into the swing. He started pushing her like a little kid.

"Ryan! Not too high!" Rae-Anne screeched. Her request went unheeded and Ryan just pushed her higher.

"Ryan whatever-your-middle-name-is Evans!" she squealed.

"It's Matthew," Ryan said over children's laughter.

"What?" Rae-Anne asked, confused.

"My middle name. It's Matthew," Ryan said.

"Well then, RYAN MATTHEW EVANS! STOP PUSHING ME SO HIGH RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, what was that?" teased Ryan. By then, there was a crowd of little children no older than seven, all watching the two teens.

"Ryan, please," Rae-Anne changed her tactic from screaming to pleading.

"If you wanna get off, all you have to do is jump," Ryan offered.

"Ryan, my stomach," Rae-Anne whimpered. Her arms were wrapped around the chains ((you know, the ones that hold the swings up)) and one hand was held up to her mouth, while the other was on her stomach.

Seeing that Rae-Anne was being serious, he gently stopped the swing. The moment her feet touched the ground, she ran over to some nearby bushes, and promptly emptied her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Rae-Anne, I was just playing around," Ryan apologized immediately.

"It's okay, I understand," replied Rae-Anne a little shakily, "Heights plus speed doesn't equal a happy stomach for me."

"Why don't I just get you home now," Ryan said. "It's getting late after all."

"Yeah," Rae-Anne said, "I don't want my parents or Katie to worry about me. I had a great time, well except for the whole throwing up thing. I'll see you tomorrow, Ryan." She gave him a friendly hug and headed home.

_There's just something about her, _Ryan thought as she walked away towards the sunset.

* * *

**A little fluff, and a little background on Rae-Anne. Did you like? And isn't it sweet the way Ryan and Rae act together? I know it's a bit OoC, but it'll be explained in one of the later chapters. **


End file.
